It is well known that the operation of electronic circuits is associated with the emission of electromagnetic interference (EMI) in the form of electromagnetic waves. Such EMI may adversely affect the operation of other electronic circuits. To avoid such problems, circuits that are sensitive to EMI or that generate large amount of EMI are usually housed in enclosures with electro-conductive walls. The walls are connected to ground so that any EMI intercepted by the walls, regardless of whether it is coming from within or from outside the enclosure, is sent to ground.
One problem with such arrangements is sealing (in terms of EMI) the joined edges between the walls. Gaps along these joined edges allow external EMI to penetrate (and internally generated EMI to escape the respective enclosure), thus reducing the efficiency of the EMI shield provided by the walls.
Known solutions include the use of conductive EMI gaskets inserted in the joints. The inclusion of such gaskets, however, adds an extra level of complexity and cost. In addition, many gaskets may have an abrasive effect on the conductive surface of the walls to which they are applied.
Other solutions involve the formation of shielding flanges suitably arranged on the periphery of the engaging walls. The reported arrangements, however, appear to have only moderate shielding effect and/or are difficult to manufacture.